Book Troubles
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When a very popular book ends on a cliffhanger, it becomes obvious that Fairy Tail will erupt into chaos. While some are crying their eyes out, others want the author to die. However, what they don't know though is that the author is someone they all know.


**This came to mind when I read a comic, and boom, inspiration struck. This is what I am like after every single chapter of the Attack on Titan manga is posted. Please follow, fave, and/or review when you are done reading.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A voice yelled, causing everyone in Fairy Tail (and people halfway across the world) to jump a little in fright, wondering who could have a set of lungs like that.

Once everyone's hearts stopped beating at 95 miles per hour, they all turned towards source of the noise. "Levy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, concerned for her smart friend.

"THIS!" Levy shrieked, slamming a book in Lucy's face as she scrambled to grab ahold of it. Once she did, she started to read it in hopes of finding out what was the problem.

… _...Alistair adjusted the strap on her pack, the rain having stopped a long time ago yet the dark clouds stayed in the horizon._

" _Hey." A voice said, causing Alistair to turn and see her best friend Aaron looking at her._

" _You sure we should do this?" Aaron asked. "Going into enemy territory in order to retrieve a friend sounds even crazy for you."_

" _Aaron, they have Robert. He's suffering from amnesia and they could very well turn him against us with torture and brainwashing. We need all the help we can get." Alistair replied back._

" _With our greatest soldiers lost in the dangerous Blair Forest. Another in a coma. The third being pregnant. And the fourth having gotten amnesia. We are low on fighters right now, Aaron." A voice said, revealing Michael as he walked towards the two._

" _We have to do this. If we don't then we will lose the battle that awaits us in the future." Alistair declared. "Are you with me?"_

 _Aaron smiled. "All the way."_

" _Of course. What are friends for?" Michael replied._

 _Alistair looked ahead. "Then let's do this."_

 _The three then sent off to save a friend from the grip of their enemies._

Lucy blinked. "Ummmm, what is it? All I see is the ending of a book?"

"It's not that?!" Levy shouted. "It's that One! Toria is in a coma. Two! Alevia and Peter are stuck wounded in Blair Forest. Three! We don't know what Zoe saw in that locket Alistair left behind. Four! Robert has amnesia and was captured by the enemy. Which, I might add is being led by Yorath!" Levy listed off.

Silence filled the guild hall until Gajeel broke the silence. "Darn it Shrimp!" He bellowed. "I didn't even get to that part yet!"

"Whaaaaaaaaat!" Natsu yelled. "I thought Yorath died in the second book!"

"YOU READ IT?!" Was everyone's shocked exclamation.

"Well duh!" Natsu snorted. "Of course I would read The Keeper. It's a very interesting book series!"

The Keeper, was a book written by the anonymous author Arata Mccollum. The series was centered around Alistair, Aaron, and Michael, three kids who join The Renament, soldiers that fought against a group of people that called themselves The Berserkers.

The first book was very popular in the bookstores. The second and third were also very popular. The fourth was a major hit in all the Magnolia bookstores, for the story had a plot twist that no one saw coming.

The fifth book just came out and all of Fairy Tail was spoiled thanks to Levy.

"Whelp!" Bixlow said with a smile. "Now I won't bawl my eyes out when I read the fifth book!"

"What?" Lucy whispered, looking at the rest of the Thunder Legion for an explanation.

"When the second book came out. Bixlow cried for two weeks when Yorath died." Freed answered.

"He was a good character!" Bixlow hissed, before blinking in realization. "Or is, since he's alive."

"Yeah. And now he can wind up with Alistair!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Nope, Toria." Gajeel simply replied.

Natsu and Gajeel glared at each other. "Are you blind?!" Gajeel yelled. "It's obvious that Yorath is in love with Toria!"

"But Toria is in love with Robert," Natsu countered. "They even kissed in the fourth book, I might add."

"Oh really? Just like how Josefina kissed Aaron and look how their relationship went!"

"Then why did Yorath kiss Alistair in the second book?! Moments before he went to fight off the Berserker soldiers?!"

"He just kissed her on the cheek. And that was that!"

"Yet why was it that in the second book, Yorath and Alistair had more interaction then in the first book?!"

Natsu and Gajeel argument soon turned into a fist fight, which caused the seventy third brawl on a Wednesday morning.

Levy groaned. "I so want to kill the author!"

"Indeed," Erza agreed, summoning a sword from thin air. "I would love to cut the author down in their path right now."

Lucy let out a squeak until Natsu crashed right into her, making her groan in pain from the floor.

"I'm wonder how everyone else is doing with the new book coming out?" Mirajane mused to Kianna, who just shrugged in response.

* * *

Sabertooth

Yukino was bawling her eyes out while Lector and Frosch comforted her, Rufus was sitting in a corner in a state of depression, and Ogra was singing a song to express his anger for the author.

Minerva was eating a bowl of ice cream with crumbled up bags of potato chips and candy wrappers lying around her, Sting had a dead look on his face….

And Rogue was hooked up to life support. Yes, he was that shocked at what happened that he suffered from a heart attack.

* * *

Lamia Scale

Lyon was whimpering to himself that his OTP was crushed now that the guy character was evil, Chelia was crying a flood of tears, and Toby was being spinned by Ooba.

Jura was channeling his anger through destroying trees, and Sherry refused to get out of bed (not that it matter, since her husband was sleeping with her as well in depression from the book)

* * *

Mermaid Heel

Kagura sliced some dummies that had the sloppy words 'Arata Mccollum' written on them, imagining killing the author for the terrible ending. And Milliania was squeezing the life out of her Happy plush ball as she laid in her kitten plushies for comfort.

* * *

Blue Pegasus

Not much to say about it, except that everyone was bawling their eyes out and crying. Along with the occasional sound of "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Being yelled out.

Blue Pegasus was an emotional mess.

* * *

Alvarez Empire

Irene looked up from the book with a bored look on her face. "Called it, Toria and Robert weren't going to have a smooth relationship. Pay up Dimaria." She casually said.

The War Princess grumbled in dissatisfaction as she put some money in Irene's outstretched hand.

"You humans have an odd way of writing books." Laracade mused, as he too, was reading the book as well.

"Why does the author have to end it on a cliffhanger?" Brandish questioned.

"Probably so that when the next book comes out people will want to buy it quickly." August replied.

"Hey, does anyone know where the Emperor went in such a hurry?" Ajeel asked, only to get a chorus of no's in return.

….needless to say that Zeref went into depression from the book that his dark magic affected everything in a ten mile radius around him.

* * *

Acnologia stared at the book in disbelief. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He boomed, throwing the book with amazing strength towards Galuna Island.

It was then, he realized, that was the only copy of the fifth book he had. "CURSE YOU ARATA MCCOLLUM!"

* * *

God Ankhseram looked at the book with a bored look on their face. "I am so glad that you told me what was going to happen Cronos." They said.

"Yes," Cronos agreed. "We wouldn't want another Pompeii incident." The two remembered what happened when Ankhseram lost their temper.

"Hey, the people were bad anyway. And they deserved it for doing the gladitoral pits, the slaves, and may I continue with the whole bed thing." They replied back.

"True."

* * *

Amongst all the chaos, destruction, and crying happening in the Fairy Tail building, nobody saw Lucy slowly creeping towards the doors.

Once Lucy was out of the guild, she bolted off down the street towards a hotel where she knew a certain someone was staying at.

When Lucy got the number of the hotel room they were staying at from the desk clerk, she started to bang on the door like her life depended on it.

The door opened after her twenty seventh knock by the blue haired, stellar mage that we all know and love.

"What is it?" Jellal asked, the bags under his eyes showing that he probably was up late into the night.

"You have to get started on the sixth book!" Was all Lucy said, before she collapsed on the ground from being out of breath.

Needless to say that Jellal didn't even have time to start the book because of the war against the Alvarez Empire and Acnologia nearly killing him, causing him to be hospitalized because of his broken ribs. Then he and the rest of Crime Sorciere were pardoned of their crimes and that allowed him to be able to date Erza without having soldiers try to arrest him.

When he got the chance to start the sixth book. It took nine months of writing, discarding ideas, sleepless nights, tons of coffee, and plenty of changes on the book that Jellal and Lucy (she was his editor) did to finally get it done.

However, it didn't please people when they read the ending.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Levy yelled. "I can't believe they ended it on that!"

Several people who didn't get to the ending (Mostly Natsu, Gajeel, and the rest of the idiots or slow readers of Fairy Tail), flipped to it in order to find out what happened.

… _.Yorath let out a growl as he stared at the person who took away the woman he loved. "Give her back." He hissed._

 _Frejya let out a chuckle. "As if I would let you take away this woman who still needs medical attention," Her grip tightened on Toria. "I would rather kiss a pig then give her to you."_

 _Yorath smirked. "Then pucker up, because I will walk out of here with Toria, who will become my que-"_

" _Stop it with your nonsense." Frejya interrupted. "I know what your real intention is for Toria. And that just wants to make cut you where you stand."_

" _Then what are you waiting for?" Yorath questioned. "Why not just fight me right here instead of stalling for time."_

 _Frejya gave him a smile that sent shivers down Zoes back, for her smile was one of pure evil. "Very well. You human," Zoe looked up to make eye contact with the Vampire Queen. "Take Toria away from here and get to safety."_

 _Frejya turned to look at Yorath. "I'll handle him."_

 _Zoe took Toria's unconscious body, being careful to not strain her injured shoulder, before leaving the room._

 _Yorath went to go after Zoe, but was stopped by Frejya's sword that was aimed to take off his head. He did a couple of backflips before glaring at the woman responsible for his plan to fail._

" _I won't hold back. I will kill you." Yorath promised._

 _Frejya smirked. "I would be upset if you did." With her magic, she changed into her battle armor and charged at Yorath._

Lucy let out a sigh from the second floor as everyone started to yell in anger, shock, and frustration. Which started another fight below on the first floor.

"This is going to be a tiring year." She muttered before taking a sip of her tea, making a mental note to visit Jellal next Saturday to discuss what he was planning for the seventh book.

* * *

Extra Scene (Before the Alvarez war)

Acnologia and Zeref were chatting about the fifth book without a care in the world.

"So do you think that Alistair, Aaron, and Michael will get back Robert?" Acnologia asked Zeref.

"Yes. I want Robert and Toria to get back together so badly!" Was Zeref's happy response.

Acnologia frowned. "What are you talking about? Toria will end up with Yorath!"

Zeref and Acnologia stared at each other. "Are you saying." Zeref started to say. "That you ship Toria with the same man who turned out to be evil?!"

Acnologia shrugged. "So what if I do? I can't believe you ship her with Robert of all people!"

Zeref sputtered. "Yorath and her only knew each other for two books! While she and Robert knew each other in three!"

The two men glared at each other. "THIS. MEANS. WAR!" They both announced.

And that is why Acnologia and Zeref became enemies.


End file.
